Victorious Graduates: The Final Weeks
by thewritingmachine08
Summary: This is just my idea for a story that I wrote down. Finally, the day they've been waiting for. Graduation. The group experiences a wild last three week experience with romance and parties and maybe some friendships they didn't see coming. I'll try to make at least 20 chapters RATED T for some mild language and rude behavior *Cabbie, Bade and Tandre
1. A Party?

**Welcome to my new & first fanfic! This is about everyone graduating so I hope you enjoy!**

** TORI POV**  
It's finally happening I'm graduating in three weeks. I couldn't be happier. I woke up on a sunny day. I decided to wear my pink top and skinny jeans. I hear Trina singing in the shower. Will she ever stop? I laughed to my self and went downstairs. My mom came in with headphones. "Hi mom why are you wearing headphones?" "WHAATTT?" She screamed. I took her headphones off. "Why are you wearing headphones?" I asked. "Because of that." We were quiet for three seconds. "I don't hear anything." I said. Then I heard it. Trina was now screaming in the shower. "YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE AFRAID TO PUT YOUR DREAMMMSSSS INNN ACCTTIONNN!" "Do you have another pair of those?" I asked. She shook her head. We laughed. "So, what do you want for breakfast?" My mom asked. I glared at her. "Let me guess, you won't make it you'll hand me the recepie." She hugged me. "That isn't true." She chuckled. Then she stopped. "Well, you know what, I'm tired it'll start tomorrow." She smiled. "MOM!" I screamed. "Just kidding." She said. " I'll have waffles." I said. We both shared a laugh. 

* * *

**AT HOLLYWOOD ARTS**  
** STILL TORI'S POV**  
I walked into Sikowitz's classroom and Andre and Beck were sitting in their usual seats. "So tell me about this cool chiz?" Andre asked Beck. "They're having an all guys part Friday night at Inside Out Burger. Every meal is free. They're having games and everything." Beck told Andre. Well... this sounds interesting. "Are you going? Because my friend works there and it's only for staff and their friends." Beck said. "Well, sounds cool but I promised Tori that I would help her with her assignment." Andre said. "Oh okay, well, that's fine, you can just ignore the fact that you can win a Platinum SX Keybord and a premium recording studio." Beck said. Andre gasped. "So what time is the party?" Andre asked. I glared at him. "Dude, I though you had to help Tori." Beck said. "Is Tori around?" Andre asked. They looked back and I hid behind a bookshelf. This is getting interesting. "Nope." Beck said. I got back up. Cat walked in. "Hey Tori!" She smiled. I pulled her to the floor. "Look Cat, I'm trying to spy on Andre and Beck. Can you pretend I'm not here?" I asked her. She nodded. She went and sat down. "Okay, I'll tell Tori that my grandma has the flu and I have to help her. Then I'll go to the party." Andre said. I was getting mad. "Sounds good." Beck said. "Now make sure Tori won't find out." Beck finished. Now I'm really mad. I got up and sat down. "Hi guys" I said pretending to have just walked in. Cat smiled. "Tori was not spying on you." I looked at Cat. "Cat! I didn't spy on them, I just walked in." I said trying to act clueless. Sikowitz came in and we began our class. I have a plan. I just need to call Jade and tell Cat.


	2. I Hate You!

**I'm working my butt off on this story. I've finished chapter 3 also. It should come out tomorrow. WARNING: THERE IS A SCENE WHERE THERE'S FIGHTING AND MILD LANGUAGE **  
** TORI POV**  
I told Jade and Cat about Beck and Andre's evil plan. "Why should I care?" Jade asked. I sighed. "If you go along with my plan I'll give you fifty dollars." She put her hands on her hips. "Once we graduate I'm gonna buy a new Pearbook. My mom gave me five hundred bucks and I have two hundred bucks. can you give me one hundred so I can buy it?" Jade asked. "No!" I said. "I think fifty is enough." Jade looked at me. "You're so funny!" She smiled. She frowned. "That wasn't a question." I sighed "Fine, if it will get you to do my plan." I got one hundred dollars. "Oh, I was going to do it for free." She chuckled. "Jade give me my money back!" I screamed. "No!" She yelled. "Ugh, okay well, heres my plan." I started explaining it to them.  
** ROBBIE POV**  
I was looking at Cat. "Look at that beauty." I smiled. Rex looked at me. "The clueless one and the geek one. The perfect couple." I sighed. "Would you stop! If Cat finds out I love her she's going to kill me." Rex looked at me. "CAT! Get your body over here!" Rex screamed across the hall. Cat looked at us. She started walking over to me. "If Rob said he loves you would you kill him?" Rex asked her. Why did Rex do that? "Well, no." Cat said. "Okay good, because Rob loves you." Rex said. I was getting tense. "Rex, a word..." "Sure." I dragged him to the bathroom. "WHAT THE FREAK MAN!" I screamed. "YOU'RE AN ARSEHOLE!" I screamed. "Oh hell no!" Rex screamed. "YOU KNOW WHAT YOU ARE?" I screamed. "What?" Rex asked me. "A.. PAIN IN THE ARSE!" "Look Rob. She has to know one day or another. You're talking BS, you never curse." He said trying to cool me off. I threw him across the room. "You promised you wouldn't tell you darn puppet. I'm never taking to you. EVER!" I screamed.  
** CAT POV**  
Ugh, why couldn't I have told Robbie how I feel about him. I love him with all my heart.


	3. What Plan?

**Sorry if the violence between Robbie and Rex scared anyone off. There's Tandre in this chapter**  
** TORI POV**  
It's finally Friday. When I got to school I hid behind the wall and called Andre. "Hello?" He picked up. "Hi Andre. I can't wait for tonight!" I said joyfully. I peeked across the hall. He was frowning. "Yeah, um about that..." He sighed. "Oh my gosh are you not coming? If you aren't I'll never be you friend again!" I said firmly. "Yeah... heh, well I'll see you there." He said calmly. "Okay, bye!" I said joyfully. Inside I was confused. Was he coming or not?  
**ANDRE POV**  
I hung up the phone. I feel guilty for doing this. Beck came to my locker. "So Andre, How did the phone call go?" He asked me. I shrugged. "Look Beck, I'm not so sure about this." I said. "Wait, why?" He looked puzzled. I sighed. "Okay, I wish I could win a piano, but I'd rather hang out with Tori." I confessed. Beck smiled. "Oh, well I understand." The lunch bell rang and we left.  
** ROBBIE POV**  
"Rex I didn't mean to freak out, but that's my biggest secret and you know that." I said. "Look rob, I'm not mad at you. Your freaky brain messes up. A lot." He said. "Rex will you stop." I smiled. I didn't want him to stop. I was glad to have him back.  
** JADE POV**  
I glared at Tori. "Tori do I HAVE to do this?" I asked. She rolled her eyes. "I gave you one hundred dollars. Now go!" She shoved me forward. I turned on the bluetooth. "Hey Beck." I said. We kissed for a few seconds. "What are your plans for tonight?" I asked him. "I'm going to go to the Inside Out Burger party." He said. "Is anyone else coming?" I asked very suspiciously. I looked at Tori. She gave me a thumbs up. This is dumb. "Andre was coming." "Was coming?" I asked. "Yeah, then he said he cares about Tori too much to let her down like that."  
** FRIDAY NIGHT**  
** TORI POV**  
I can't believe Andre said that! I'm so happy. Someone rang the doorbell. It was Andre. "Hey Tori!" He said. "I knew about the party." I confessed. "Yeah, well I ditched it, I thought I should help you." He said. We hugged and then he pulled my lips up to his. We stood like that for a few seconds and then he smiled at me. I smiled back. "Andre, I finished my work, let's get you to the guys hangout!"  
** BECK POV**  
Sinjin came up to me. "Andre and Tori are in the parking lot." He said. "Thanks." I handed him five dollars. "Guys, positions! Music!" My friend cranked up the party music and actors filled the room. Then they brought out the keyboard. I hope this works.  
**TORI POV**  
We walked in and music was blasting. It was filled with guys talking and hanging out. "Holy Chiz! There it is!" Andre screamed pointing at the keyboard. Beck came up to us. "Tori this is a guys party." Beck said. "I can see that." I mumbled. Beck pulled me aside. "Beck! We kissed!" I squealed. "The plan worked." He smiled. Wait.. what plan? "Guys! take five!" He screamed. The music stopped. All of the guys stopped dancing and talking set down their drinks and went out to the parking lot. "Wait, what?" Andre looked puzzled too. "It was a test." Beck said. "I'm puzzled." Me and Andre said at the same time. "With help of my friend who works here and dad owns this place, and some guys from the acting club," Sinjin came up to us. "And me." He said. Everyone stared at him. "Yeah, and Sinjin, I put you two to a test to see if you care about each other. And turns out... there's a love connection between you two." Beck said. "You're a genius." I said. Andre nodded. "Now, go outside and sit on the hill, there's a beautiful view." Beck said. Me and Andre went out and looked. The Hollywood sign, framed by the Los Angeles skyline. We couldn't ask for anything more.

**Next chapter there will be Cabbie romance. There was a lot of Tandre in this episode. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I did writing it.**


	4. Notes from the Author

**Hi guys! Just wanted to check in today. I'll try to post a chapter tonight. Thanks for reading my story. I'm currently out of ideas for the next chapter so if you want to help me you can leave an idea. I'm open to anything now. **  
**NOTE:**  
**I start school on September 3rd :( I won't be posting much so I'm trying to post as much as possible these days. tomorrow I have a busy day so don't act surprised if I don't post much. I'm trying to post 3 or 4 chapters per day before school starts **  
**Bye,**  
**Lisa**  
**PS. Please write reviews I love feedback. Be honest. I can take hurtful stuff. I'd rather have someone tell me if they think my story stinks than lie. **


	5. 1 Fight, 1 Hang Out & 1 Date

**Hi guys! Well, sorry I thought I should make this chapter with lots of Cabbie in it, but I just realized it wasn't time to do that yet. Sorry if I disappointed anyone, Beck and Jade go on a date in the next chapter too.**

** TORI POV**  
So turns out Beck was doing me and Andre a favor, because now it seems we're a couple. Turns out we have lot's in common and were kind of meant to be together. Today is Saturday and I have to research colleges. My mom knocked on my bedroom door. "It's open." I said. She walked in. "Hi honey, how's college research going?" She asked me. "So-so." I said. "Well, try to stay local. I want to see you every day." She said. I laughed. "Are you kidding?" I asked hopeful. She smiled. "What would make you think that? I want to see you every hour on the hour." I looked shocked. Ugh, well I want to see her every month or year. I'm not a kid anymore. "Mom, I'm not a kid anymore." I glared at her. She put her hands on her hips. "Well, looks like you don't have time for the person that gave birth to you!" I crossed my arms. "Well, mom I don't have much time anymore!" I screamed. "Why don't you just get out of my house!" My mom yelled. A cloud of sadness went over my face. "Mom, I know you don't mean that!" I said. She glared at me. "Well, this time I do!" I walked out the door and sat by the front door. It started raining. Then pouring. Then storming.  
** CAT POV**  
Okay, time to tell Robbie how I feel about him. I rang his doorbell. He opened the door. "Robbie we need to talk." I said nervous. I've never been nervous around him. "Yeah, I have to talk too." Robbie said. I smiled. "Oh, you go first." I said. He smiled back. "Okay," He said softly. The he got pumped up. "Do you think they'll make a new PearPhone soon? If they do, they should fix a few things, like the glitches when I play games or browse the web. If they do that they should also put in a ton of new features too." Robbie said. I was kinda sad now. I nodded. "Hey, do you wanna see that romance movie tomorrow night?" He said. Now I'm happy. "Sure." I said. "Bye!" He waved. Then he closed the door. I think this'll go well.  
** JADE POV**  
Beck was calling. Finally! We need to plan our date. "Hi babe!" He said. I smiled. "Hey Beck." "So, we need to plan our date." He said. "Hey, what about that new romance movie tomorrow night." I suggested. Oh man I hope someone dies. "Sure, why not." He said. "It's a date." I said. I hung up and smiled.


	6. A Perfect Night

**IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY!**  
**Sorry, I had an unexpected change in plans. My internet was being really slow, and then we went to Brooklyn to see my Aunt Kelly who went to the hospital. School starts tomorrow but I thought I'd post a chapter anyways. **  
** TORI POV**  
I was looking around. It was getting to be freezing. Trina opened the door. "Tori, come inside!" "Mom hates me." I said. Trina rolled her eyes. "Then why is mom sitting on her bed and crying?" I looked puzzled. I got up and Trina led me to my mom's bedroom. She wasn't kidding. My mom was crying. She looked like a melting panda. She hugged me. "I'm sorry," She blowed her nose. "For being overprotective" I smiled. "It's okay." I smiled.  
** THE NEXT EVENING **

** CAT POV**  
I was sitting on the sofa browsing . My mom had just left to take my brother to the doctor. The doorbell rang. "ROBBIE!" I screamed. I opened the door. "Hi Cat!" He said politely. I hugged him. "Lets go." He said. We went to the movie theater. At the movie theater, we sat in the back and we waited for the movie to start. "So, what's the movie about?" I asked him. He got out his phone. "It's about a couple and at their wedding, the bride, Jane's mother forbids her to marry George. Then they fight and at the end they have a secret wedding." He explained. "Wow." Was all I could say. He nodded. "But they gave it a five star rating it must be good." He said. I sighed. "Robbie, there's something I want to tell you..." He interupted me. "Is that Beck and Jade?" He asked me.  
NO POV  
Beck and Jade entered the theater. Beck looked at Jade. "Look, Cat and Robbie are here." He said waving to them. Cat and Robbie waved back. Jade looked at Cat and kissed Beck to show off. Beck kissed her back and they sat down in the front. "Why are they here?" Jade asked Beck. they both looked at Cat and Robbie. Cat was waving to them and Robbie said, "Hi!" Jade let out a false smile. "I don't know, but we'll be concentrating on the movie, not them." Beck said. Jade sighed and the room got dark.  
** ROBBIE POV**  
This is going horribly. Cat and I haven't even talked to each other during the movie. I let my arm close to put my arm around her shoulder and she got up before I could touch her. "I have to go to the bathroom." She said. She came back about two minutes later. She looked mad too. "I'm cold." She whispered to me. I was wearing a sweater and I'm guessing I should give it to her. I took my sweater off and gave it to her. She smiled at me. I love her beautiful smile. Finally, the movie ended and we went outside.  
**CAT POV**  
We got in the car and Robbie didn't start the engine. "Cat, did you have something to tell me?" He asked with concern. I smiled. Finally I can tell him. "Yeah." I said. "So... What did you want to tell me?" I sighed. "I... I... I..." This is harder than I thought it would be. "Blurt it out." Robbie said. "I love you!" I screamed. "That felt good." I said. Robbie smiled. "I love you too." I was shocked. He kissed me on the cheek. I smiled. I pulled him to my lips and we kissed for about three seconds. We smiled at each other. He started the engine and we went to the middle of nowhere. It was a bumpy road. "Robbie, it's almost midnight, where are we going?" I asked him. "You'll see." He smiled. He pulled up into a parking lot and a few people were there. What's going on? I thought. I got out of the car. It's cold tonight. I had Robbie's sweater on. The sign there said closed. "Robbie?" I looked puzzled. "Don't worry." He said. He hopped across the fence and he geld out his hand. I hesitated and then jumped across the fence. He held my hand and took me on a trail. We walked through the woods, went past gardens. Finally, we were standing at the edge of the hill. A few people were walking around. They were no older than nineteen and it was always couples. We sat down on the grass and I asked Robbie what was happening. "Sh.. It's about to start." He smiled. Then I knew what it was. A bunch of fireworks lit up the sky. I couldn't be happier. When the show ended, he dropped me off at my house. I got out of the car. He came out with me. It looked like he was hiding something in his pocket. I didn't say anything though. " Can I check out your room?" He asked. "Sure. I'll come with you." I smiled. "No, I want to go alone." He said. Hmm.. That's weird. "Umm... Okay." I said. About three minutes later he came back. "Okay." He hugged me. "Bye." He said. I kissed him. I smiled. He smiled back and kissed me on the cheek. "Bye." I said. He got his keys from the table and left. Tonight was amazing. I looked at the clock. Three in the morning. Everyone was in bed. I went to my room and there was something on the bed. It was a tiny box with a note taped on it. It said,  
_Dear Cat,_  
_I had the best time tonight. I hope you enjoyed the ride to the woods to watch the fireworks. A small town nearby it was celebrating it's 100th year since being established. A lot of other young people mostly from L.A. knew about the event. I had a great time. The movie was amazing and everything. Open this box and enjoy._  
_Love,_  
_Robbie_  
I smiled and looked at the box. I opened it up and there was a heart locket. I opened it and it had a picture of us on the hill. I wonder how he got it. I looked at the note again. On the other side it said,  
_PS: I got the picture from my friend. I asked him to follow us around and take pictures of us._  
I smiled. I'm guessing that's why he told me there was a giraffe behind us. We were both smiling. Then there was another one of us sitting on Robbie's car. We were sharing a bag of potato chips. I smiled again and put the locket on my bedside table. I changed and went in bed.


End file.
